List of fights
A list of all the fights in Dinosaur Revolution. ''Evolution's Winners Saurosuchus'' vs Ischigualastia A Saurosuchus confronted an Ischigualasta and an Eoraptor ''ran. As the ''Eoraptor escaped, the other two animals clashed. The Ischigualastia attempted to wrestle and gore the Saurosuchus but its opponent wounded it. The Ischigualastia limped off but was then slaughtered by the Saurosuchus ''probably. Saurosuchus'' vs Three Ischigualastia As the Saurosuchus was about to attack and kill a baby Eoraptor, a trio of Ischigualastia appeared and bullied the Saurosuchus. The tustle then escalated into a full fight and the three Ischigualastia gored the Saurosuchus with their tusks (in fact, Ischigualastias never had tusks, unlike what is seen in the documentary). However, the Saurosuchus managed to critically wound all of its opponents. As it died alongside two Ischigualastia, one survived and limped off. Eoraptor vs Probelesodon When a couple of Eoraptors ''escape from a ''Saurosuchus ''to a underground burrow, the male dinosaur is attacked by a ''Probelesodon. When the Probelesodon attacks the male on the ground, the Eoraptor ''gets his last strenghts to throw the mammal-like reptile into the mouth of the ''Saurosuchus. Then the Saurosuchus ''leaves satisfied. Large ''Cryolophosaurus vs Small Cryolophosaurus A large Cryolophosaurus confronted a smaller Cryolophosaurus for his mate. The larger individual show it's bright colour. The smaller individual's mate nudged him towards his opponent. They then wrestled. The larger of the two knocked the other to the ground. The other got up and slammed his head against the other's but the other retaliated and slammed him to the ground. He then violently attacked him. The other got up again and circled his rival. The large male jump kicked his opponent to the ground and leaped onto him, mimicking the Dryptosaurus from Charles R. Knight’s dinosaur art, Leaping Laelaps. He then tore off the other's crest. The loser fainted, and the victor threw the crests onto the ground before eating the previous eggs. The female then left off with the victor, the larger male. ''Tylosaurus'' vs Several Cretoxyrhina A mother Tylosaurus was giving birth to her offspring but then she heard one of her offspring calling for help as it was hiding from a group of Cretoxyrhina. The Tylosaurus quickly responded and violently massacred all the Cretoxyrhina. The youngster then returned to its mother and they swam off. ''Glacialisaurus'' vs Cryolophosaurus vs Mosquito swarm A lone male Glacialisaurus was seen drinking from a river but close by, a Cryolophosaurus was watching. The Glacialisaurus noticed the predator and was quick to respond. However, he accidentally brushed his tail against a group of ferns which haboured a large swarm of mosquitoes. The mosquitoes attacked the Glacialisaurus and started drinking its blood but the Glacialisaurus ran away. The Cryolophosaurus followed after. The Glacialisaurus stopped at the fallen tree but was attacked by both the mosquitoes and the Cryolophosaurus. The Glacialisaurus fell off the log and into a pit of mud. The mosquitoes then attracted their attention to the Cryolophosaurus and attacked it. The Cryolophosaurus too ran away. He ran past a herd of Glacialisaurus. He accidentally spooked the master of the herd and unintentionally chased it away. Mosquito swarm vs Monitor lizard A monitor lizard is seen running on the forest floor of Antarctida. A swarm of mosquitoes saw it and attack the reptile. While the reptile is struggling, the mosquitoes transmit dangerous diseases. The stress and diseases kill quickly the monitor lizard. ''The Watering Hole Baby Broken Jaw vs Young ''Dinheirosaurus While Broken Jaw was playing with an Ornitholestes skull, it landed by the feet of an adult Dinheirosaurus. While the adults ignored ihim and walked away, a young Dinheirosaurus approached Broken Jaw. As Broken Jaw repeatedly lunges at the Dinheirosaurus, it turned around and whips its tail into Broken Jaw's lower jaw, breaking it. Broken Jaw then lands onto the ground and the Dinheirosaurus leaves. Broken Jaw vs Dinheirosaurus Broken Jaw stalked a baby Dinheirosaurus but was then charged at by the same Dinheirosaurus who broke his jaw when he was young. The Dinheirosaurus turned around and repeatedly tried to whip Broken Jaw with its tail. However, Broken Jaw repeatedly ducked. Then, Broken Jaw then grabbed onto its tail and shook it until it was torn off. Broken Jaw then ran off with the amputated tail to his post to eat it. ''Torvosaurus'' vs Baby Miragaia Broken Jaw watched as a baby Miragaia was violently slaughtered by an Torvosaurus. Broken Jaw vs Torvosaurus After Broken Jaw had a drink from the local watering hole, he found the Torvosaurus resting at his post. Broken Jaw confronted the intruder and launched an aggressive display, using threat calls and tail whacks. The Torvosaurus was not intimidated by it. Broken Jaw then nudged the Torvosaurus but the Torvosaurus responded by taking umbrage. The Torvosaurus knocks Broken Jaw to the ground and violently attacked him, biting his pelvis. It was shortly distracted by an Ornitholestes and a Rhamphorhynchus and Broken Jaw got away. Dinheirosaurus ''vs ''TorvosaurusCategory:Lists When the Torvosaurus knocks Broken Jaw to the ground by the second time, a Dinheirosaurus approached to the bigger carnivore. The sauropod standed in two legs and then it falls brutally to the Torvosaurus ''and then it dies. ''Ornitholestes ''vs ''Rhamphorhynchus One Ornitholestes ''was hunting a lizard but eventually it failled the hunt. Then the little carnivore saw a ''Rhamphorhynchus ''feeding on insects in a hole in a tree. The ''Ornitholestes then climbs the tree to catch the pterosaur, but gets its head stuck In the tree. Just when the pterosaur cocked it, the dinosaur pulls its head out of the hole and falls down the tree, landing on the back of Broken Jaw. Survival Tactics Utahraptor ''brown pack vs ''Utahraptor ''grey pack A ''Utahraptor pack (the brown one) was determinated to hunt a young Cedarosaurus. However, a grey Utahraptor ''pack had the same idea and the two packs met and fought for the young ''Cedarosaurus. In the end, many Utahraptors have dispersed because the adult Cedarosaurus approached. Utahraptor ''vs ''Cedarosaurus It is seen briefly a Utahraptor ''being kicked by an approaching adult ''Cedarosaurus. Utahraptor ''vs Crocodyliform When the two ''Utahraptor ''packs were fighting each other, the young ''Cedarosaurus ''got up and was bitten by a crocodyliform. When the two packs seen the escaping ''Cedarosaurus, they began to attack. One of the Utahraptors blinds the right eye of the crocodyliform with it´s claw and the aquatic reptile crawls away. In the end, a Cedarosaurus ''shoots a ''Utahraptor ''to the lake and the crocodyliform eats it. ''Shunosaurus vs Sinraptor When a Shunosaurus ''eats hallucinogenic mushrooms, a pair of ''Sinraptors appears in the herd. The confused Shunosaurus ''ran away but eventually falled on a cliff, but it's big stiff ball on the point of it´s tail locked him. When the ''Sinraptors ''arrived, the ''Shunosaurus ''defended with shoots with it´s head. However he falled himself with one of the ''Sinraptors. In the end, the sauropod awakes on the dead Sinraptor and escapes safe and sound. Guanlong ''vs Guanlong'' It´s not actually a fight, but the two Guanlongs are constantly in a disagreement and bite themselves all the time. Protoceratops ''vs ''Velociraptor A male Protoceratops protects an innocent young when it is attacked by a pair of Velociraptors. The raptors jumped to the back of the herbivore, but the Protoceratops ''bounced and the ''Velociraptors fall down of the herbivore. The raptors then leave, after the Protoceratops chase them away for a moment. When the old male walks away, the young Protoceratops follows him. Anhanguera ''vs ''Anhanguera In the Anhanguera ''colony it is often seen some disagreements between the pterosaurs. There´s even one adult ''Anhanguera that eats a baby trying to fly. Anhanguera ''vs Crab When a young ''Anhanguera falls down a cliff onto a beach it is seen fighting with a crab. The crab pinches his pubes and the pterosaur chases the crustacean and bites him just back down by a hungry Notosuchus. End Game Jack Palance'' vs Stumpy Two male ''Tyrannosaurus ''fought each other on a beach: Jack Palance and Stumpy. Jack Palance eats the right arm of Stumpy. Wounded, Stumpy ran away. Jack Palance vs Stumpy and Tinkerbelle Later, Jack Palance apears close to the dead ''Triceratops that was killed by Stumpy and his female called Tinkerbelle that were there eating the carcass. Jack Palance attacks Stumpy and tries to eat now is left arm. But Tinkerbelle helps by biting the leg of Jack Palance. Then Stumpy pushes Jack Palance to the ground until his neck falls on the horn of the dead Triceratops and is impaled by it. When Jack Palance dies, Stumpy and Tinkerbelle cannibalize him, probably. Junior vs Ankylosaurus A young Tyrannosaurus ''called Junior was playing with a ''Ankylosaurus. When Junior jumped to the backs of the Ankylosaurus the young carnivore bites him on the bony plates. Then the Ankylosaurus ''attacks with his stiff point of the tail into the mandible of Junior. The ''Tyrannosaurus leaves the area with an injury. Stumpy and Tinkerbelle vs Triceratops Stumpy and Tinkerbelle planned to hunt together. They spotted a Triceratops browsing. Stumpy gets first and distracts the herbivore, while Tinkerbelle distracts the Triceratops also. When the ''Triceratops ''was distracted, Stumpy bites on its neck and Tinkerbelle helps, and both kill the herbivore.